Die Liebe eines Slytherin
by Amoklauf
Summary: Ist es möglich sich in eine Slytherin zu verlieben und was geschieht wenn es um einen Geschehen ist? Kommt man dann auch gegen andere an und ist die Liebe dann auch stark genug und ist sie überhaupt echt? r


A/N: Nichts hier gehört mir bis auf ein paar Charaktere, ansonsten is alles J.K. Rowlings.

Ansonsten wünsch ich euch viel Spaß. Hab schon lange kein FF mehr geschrieben also hoffe ich erst recht das es gefällt!

* * *

**Prolog**

Viele Gesichter sahen sie an. Weder boshaft oder feindselig, eher gelangweilt. Sie hasste es vor so vielen Menschen zu reden. Obwohl sie gut vorbereitet war, sah sie unsicher zu ihrem Lehrer. Was er wohl dachte? Erneut sah sie in die Runde und dann auf ihre Notizen.

„Noch zwei Sätze." dachte sie erleichtert.

Mit neuer Sicherheit betete sie diese herunter und setzte sich dann befreiter auf ihren Platz in der letzten Reihe. Nervös blickte sie zum Lehrerpult. Er nickte zufrieden und sie atmete befreit aus. Sie hatte ihre Note gerettet. Wenig später klingelte es und sie packte ihre Sachen.

Etwas leichter ums Herz sprang sie elegant die Stufen ihrer Schule hinunter, als jemand sie einholte.

„Das war ein guter Vortrag."

Sie drehte sich um und musste lächeln.

„Du warst wohl auch der Einzige der zugehört hat."

„Leider, die Anderen haben etwas verpasst."

„Man kann es nicht allen recht machen."

Ihr gegenüber nickte und sah sie unschlüssig an. Fragend hob sie die Augenbrauen. Er sah sie an und holte tief Luft und dann sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

„Hast du Lust am Wochenende mit mir ins Dorf zu gehen?"

Grinsend sah sie ihn an.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du mit mir da hin willst? Schadet das nicht unserem Ruf?"

Erstaunt musterte er sie.

„Was für einen Ruf hast du denn? Und meinen Ruf schadet das nicht, schließlich ist der schon hinüber."

Sie lachte. Er sah sie gern lachen.

„Ich passe trotzdem nicht in dein Beuteschema. Und unsere Häuser gehen nicht miteinander aus. Was meinen Ruf angeht... Das wirst du wohl selber herausfinden müssen."

„War das jetzt ein Ja oder ein Nein?"

„Sagen wir es ist ein Vielleicht."

Schnell drehte sie sich um, winkte und war hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden.

Etwas enttäuscht sah er ihr nach. Doch mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er schockiert fest das er längst im Gemeinschaftsraum hätte sein sollen. Immerhin hatte er seinem Bruder versprochen ihm Nachhilfe zu geben.

Besser gelaunt ging auch sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie sah sich um, die üblichen Verdächtigen. Auf dem Weg in ihren Schlafsaal ging sie ihre Hausarbeiten noch einmal durch. Schnell wurde ihr klar das es bis zum Abendessen dauern würde um alles zu erledigen. Seufzend breitete sie ihre Bücher auf dem Bett aus. Sie hasste es im Gemeinschaftsraum zu arbeiten. Es war ihr zu laut. Zum Glück waren ihre Zimmergenossinnen noch im Unterricht.

Als sie ihre Bücher wieder zu schlug sah sie zum ersten Mal wieder auf die Uhr. Erfreut stellte sie fest das noch etwas Zeit war. Also ging sie ins Bad um zu duschen.

Er war etwas früher hinunter gegangen um sie in der Eingangshalle abzufangen. Sie war noch nicht da. Er stellte sich neben die Tür der großen Halle um sie auch ganz sicher nicht zu verpassen. Die Halle füllte sich, immer mehr Schüler drängten sich in die Halle. Immer wieder sah er zu ihrem Haustisch hinüber. Doch sie war nicht da. Fast alle Plätze in der Halle waren besetzt, doch von ihr keine Spur. Enttäuscht ging auch er hinein. Er hatte beschlossen sie nach dem Essen ab zu passen.

Entspannt kam sie aus dem Bad und sah erneut auf die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch. Das Essen hatte schon begonnen. Hastig zog sie sich an und eilte in die große Halle. Es war laut und alle waren mit Essen beschäftigt. Niemand bemerkte sie und sie nahm einen freien Platz am Ende der Tafel ein.

Endlich kam sie. Sein Blick folgte ihr bis sie saß. Er schluckte. Ihm wurde erneut bewusst zu welchem Haus sie gehörte. Doch sie waren im letzten Schuljahr. Sollten sie nicht erwachsen genug sein um darüber hinweg zu sehen?! Und dennoch sah er sich nervös um und hoffte das keiner seine Blicke bemerkt hatte.

Sie ließ sich viel Zeit beim Essen. Die Meisten waren schon wieder gegangen als sie sich erhob. Auf diesen Moment hatte er gewartet und stand ebenfalls auf und lief schnell zur Tür um sie noch zu erwischen.

„Ich dachte schon du hörst gar nicht mehr auf zu essen."

„Bill? Lauerst du mir auf?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast mir noch nicht geantwortet."

„Ich weiß es noch nicht."

„Wenn es daran liegt das du Slytherin bist und ich Gryffindor, wir sind im letzten Jahr, da sollte es doch langsam egal sein."

„Das ist mir egal. Mich verbindet auch nicht sehr viel mit diesem Haus. Ich bin doch nur Slytherin weil alle aus meiner Familie dort waren. Aber..."

Sie grinste ihn frech an.

„...vielleicht habe ich ja Angst das du mir das Herz brechen könntest."

Bill musste lachen.

„Wem habe ich denn schon das Herz gebrochen?"

„Nun, wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, der armen Jane Smith von Ravenclaw als du mit Claire Downing von Gryffindor rumgemacht hast."

„Ja na gut, aber sonst?"

„Eben Claire als du sie dann plötzlich ignoriert hast."

„Stimmt, aber die Frau hat sich einfach als nur dumm herausgestellt."

„Tja, da sieht du mal. Und ich könnte noch ewig so weiter machen."

Bill grinste.

„Und woher weißt du das alles? Du musst dich ja schon ganz schön mit mir auseinander gesetzt haben."

Auch sie musste grinsen.

„Du irrst Bill. Auf der Mädchentoilette erfährt man nur manchmal Dinge, die man gar nicht wissen möchte.

„Verdammte Tratschweiber!" entfuhr es Bill.

Lachend fragte sie:

„Und woher willst du wissen das ich nicht genauso bin?"

Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn.

In diesem Moment kam eine Gruppe Slytherins vorbei.

„He Black. Mit was gibst du dich denn ab?"

Sie ignorierte sie, doch Bill rief:

„Besser als ihr zusammen bin ich allemal!"

Sie blieben stehen und der Wortführer sagte feindselig:

„Was willst du Blutverräter denn gegen uns ausrichten? Wir sind 5 und du bist allein."

„Irrtum, ihr seid 4. Ich mische mich nicht ein. Ich habe keine Lust auf Nachsitzen."

Mit diesen Worten nickte sie in Richtung der Treppe zum Kerker wo gerade Snapes Kopf auftauchte. Die Slytherins warfen Bill daraufhin einen letzten feindseligen Blick zu und verschwanden.

Snape hatte die Beiden verbliebenen inzwischen erreicht.

„Gibt es hier ein Problem?"

„Nein, Sir." antwortete sie.

„Gut, Ms Black, könnte ich Sie kurz sprechen?"

Sie nickte und entfernte sich einige Schritte von Bill. Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihren Professor an. Er räusperte sich.

„Ich möchte Ihnen noch einmal gratulieren. Ich habe selten einen so guten Vortrag über Veritaserum gehört. Das Ohnegleichen ist Ihnen sicher, wenn Sie die Prüfung genauso meistern."

„Danke, Sir. Das bedeutet mir viel wenn Sie das sagen."

„Wissen Sie schon was Sie nach der Schule machen?"

„Leider nicht Sir."

„Sie sollten studieren. Sie wären eine hervorragende Lehrerin."

„Danke, ich werde es in Erwägung ziehen."

„Sehr schön, dann gute Nacht Ms Black."

„Danke, Ihnen auch, Professor."

Als Snape weg war wand sie sich wieder zu Bill um. Er stand wartend an der Wand. Die Eingangshalle war inzwischen leer.

„Was wollte er?"

„Er meinte, wenn die Prüfung so läuft wie der Vortrag heute, hab ich mein O. Und ich sollte studieren."

Bill nickte und sah sie an.

„Sieht du, ein weiterer Grund warum wir ausgehen sollten. Du bist klug. Du bist mir gewachsen."

„Bill Weasley, Sie sind sehr eingebildet." stellte sie fest.

„Aber ich habe recht."

Schief grinste er sie an. Dann packte er sie am Arm und zog sie die Treppe hoch.

„Bill, was wird das?"

Sie riss sich los.

„Callisto, was ist los?"

Sie hasste es, wenn jemand versuchte über sie zu bestimmen.

„Was soll das?"

„Ich will dir etwas zeigen."

Callisto verschränkte die Arme.

„Was könntest du mir denn zeigen?"

„Lass dich überraschen."

„Nein, danke. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich habe noch zu tun."

Das war eine Lüge. Aber sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf Spielchen.

„Gute Nacht, Bill. Wir sehen uns morgen in Runen."

Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen um zu gehen, als Bill sie erneut am Arm packte.

„Warte, was ist jetzt mit Hogsmead?"

Sie musste lachen. Dieser blöde Kerl schaffte es immer wieder.

„Ich weiß es immer noch nicht."

„Weißt du es morgen?"

Seine Hartnäckigkeit schmeichelte ihr.

„Vielleicht."

Sie schenkte ihm noch ein charmantes lächeln und ging dann die Treppe hinunter.

Es war schon Freitag und Bill hatte noch immer keine Antwort. Ungeduldig stand er vor dem Zaubertränke-Kerker und wartete auf die anderen Schüler. So langsam sollte sie sich einfinden. Er wartete seit 10 Minuten. Für ihn eine Ewigkeit. Bill war früher gekommen aus Angst, Callisto vor der Stunde nicht mehr zu erwischen und er wusste das sie immer als eine der Ersten da war, um ihre Notizen durch zu gehen.

Endlich waren die Ersten seiner Stufe zu sehen. Callisto war unter ihnen. Er strahlte sie an, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus. Wie gewöhnlich setzte sie sich in die kleine Nische neben der Kerkertür und nahm ihre Unterlagen heraus. Bill ging zu ihr hinüber und hockte sich neben sie.

„Hallo."

„Bill, bitte stör mich nicht, ich will mich konzentrieren."

„Tut mir Leid. Ich hatte nur endlich auf eine Antwort gehofft. Morgen ist Samstag."

Sie seufzte.

„Ich weiß."

Callisto sah auf.

Alle beobachteten die Beiden.

Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammen in einem Gespräch. Da konnte etwas nicht stimmen.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Wir treffen uns nach dem Abendessen an der peitschenden Weide, ok?"

„Ok!" antwortete Bill freudig.

Callisto senkte den Kopf wieder und las in ihren Notizen.

Bill ging zu seinen Freunden hinüber, die ihn gleich mit Fragen bombardierten.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Fabian, der wohl größte Slytherinhasser des Jahrgangs.

Bill grinste.

„Ich hab sie nur nach Notizen gefragt. Seht sie euch an. Ihre sind die Besten und so langsam sollte ich mal mit Lernen anfangen."

Fabian hob resigniert die Brauen.

„Es ist trotzdem Black. Dann geb ich dir lieber Meine."

„Deine sind aber nicht gut und du bist wohl der Einzige, der sie lesen und verstehen kann."

Fabian zog eine Schnute.

„Na gut, so lang du nicht mehr von ihr willst!"

Bill lachte.

„Nein sicher nicht. Keine Sorge! Aus einem Slytherin ziehe ich nur schulischen Nutzen."

Callisto runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte jedes Wort gehört. Wütend packte sie ihre Sachen weg. Der sollte ihr noch einmal was von Erwachsen sein erzählen. Sie stand auf und ging zu der Gruppe Gryffindors.

„Bill, ich denke nicht das ich dir meine Aufzeichnungen leihen kann. Ich werde sie morgen brauchen. Wenn es im Schloss ruhig ist, lernt es sich am Besten."

Grinsend wand sie sich um. Denkzettel und Abfuhr in einem. Sie war stolz auf sich. Bill hingegen starrte sie nur an. Für einen Moment vergaß er wo er war, bis Fabian ihm auf die Schulter schlug.

„Siehst du, auf die ist kein Verlass."

In diesem Moment kam Snape und ließ sie in den Kerker.

Callisto rauschte an Bill vorbei ohne ihn mit einem Blick zu würdigen. Bill ging als einer der Letzten in den Raum und steuerte auf den Platz neben Fabian zu, doch ehe er wusste was er tat fand er sich auf dem leeren Stuhl neben Callisto wieder. Perplex sah sie ihn an.

„Weasley, was soll das?"

„Darf ich um Ruhe bitten, auch bei dem reizenden Pärchen in der letzten Reihe?!"

Snape sah sie wütend an. Callisto schenkte Bill einen ähnlichen Blick und sah dann nach vorne. Bill nahm sich sofort ein Stück Pergament und schrieb:

_Ich weiß nicht warum ich das gesagt habe. Du weißt doch wie es um unsere Häuser steht. Tut mir Leid. Können wir uns trotzdem treffen? Bitte!_

Callisto schielte auf den Zettel den Bill ihr nun herüber schob. Sie dachte kurz nach und schrieb dann:

_Warum?_

_Lass es mich heute Abend erklären._

Das Pergament war voll. Callisto ließ das alte Stück verschwinden, riss ein Neues ab und schrieb wieder:

_Warum?_

Bill nahm das Schriftstück schnell an sich und antwortete:

_Bitte!_

Callisto sah ihn an. Sein Dackelblick war wirklich unschlagbar, also nickte sie.

In diesem Moment stand Snape plötzlich neben ihrer Bank und griff blitzschnell nach dem Pergament zwischen ihnen. In der Klasse war es totenstill. Snape überflog den beschlagnahmten Zettel und sagte dann mit einem Grinsen:

„Nachsitzen, beide. Morgen um Vierzehn Uhr in meinem Büro. Und jetzt brauen Sie endlich den Trank der schon eine halbe Ewigkeit an der Tafel steht!"

„Ja, Sir. Entschuldigen Sie bitte." antwortete Callisto schnell und sah Bill zum wiederholten Male vernichtend an.

Nach der Stunde verschwand sie so schnell aus dem Kerker, dass Bill keine Chance hatte sie einzuholen. Außerdem stand Fabian sofort bei ihm.

„Was sollte das denn schon wieder?"

„Ich will ihre Notizen." antwortete Bill abwesend.

Beim Abendessen suchte Bill verzweifelt nach Callisto. Sie kam nicht. Sie saß in ihrem Schlafsaal und brütete über ihren Hausarbeiten. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Ständig schwirrten ihr Bills Worte im Kopf herum.

Was gab es denn da noch zu sagen?!

Wieder sah sie auch die Uhr. Das Abendessen musste bald vorbei sein. Noch immer grübelte sie ob sie überhaupt zur Weide gehen sollte. Er hatte ihr wieder Ärger eingehandelt. Und würde er überhaupt kommen? Oder war das eine Falle?

Erneut versuchte sie sich auf ihre Aufgaben zu konzentrieren. Es gelang ihr nicht. Also zog sie sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Weide.

Bill stand unschlüssig in der Dämmerung. Er wusste nicht wie lange er noch warten sollte. Endlich sah er einen Schatten auf sich zu kommen.

Callisto bemühte sich betont langsam zu gehen als sie Bill erblickte. Offenbar tat es ihm wirklich Leid, wenn er in der Kälte wartete.

Bill streckte sich und atmete tief ein um dem bevorstehenden Wutanfall vorzubeugen.

Doch was dann geschah war zu unwirklich als das sich jemand darauf hätte vorbereiten können.

Callisto kam näher und sah ihn nur an. Dann kam sie noch näher. Bill wusste nicht wie ihm geschah doch dann lagen ihre Lippen schon auf seinen. Sie küsste ihn. Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit bis sie wieder zurück trat.

„Was..."

Callisto legte ihren Finger auf seinen Mund.

„Warum leugnest du vor deinen Freunden das du offenbar Interesse an mir hast?"

Bill sah zu Boden.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Dann sag ich dir jetzt was Weasley. Ich werde niemals mit jemandem ausgehen, dem ich peinlich bin. Und ich will nicht das du mich jemals wieder ansprichst, wenn es nichts mit der Schule zu tun hat."

Dann wand sie sich um und verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit.


End file.
